Beckett en Hunt: Escenas perdidas
by lebesgue
Summary: ¿Qué pasó mientras Castle andaba con su padre urdiendo planes de lo más rocambolescos en París? Fueron unas cuantas horas durante las que Beckett intentó mantener la cabeza fría, mientras que su corazón estuvo en un puño...
1. ¡Concéntrate Kate!

¿Qué pasó mientras Castle andaba con su padre urdiendo planes de lo más rocambolescos en París? Fueron unas cuantas horas durante las que Beckett intentó mantener la cabeza fría, mientras que su corazón estuvo en un puño...

* * *

Kate Beckett aguantó la respiración mientras miraba fijamente el móvil que sostenía en su mano. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿un disparo? Había perdido de repente la comunicación con Castle y lo último que había oído era... un disparo. Maldita sea. Rellamada... _El número al que llama no existe o está fuera de cobertura..._ Hubiese matado a la mujer de esa voz grabada. Levantó la mirada y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

- ¿A dado tiempo a localizarlo? - preguntó a los técnicos del FBI presentes en la sala.

- Bosque de Fontainebleau, al sureste de París. Es una zona muy extensa. - dijo un agente señalando una zona del mapa en el monitor.

- ¿Un bosque? - exclamó extrañada.

La detective intentó concentrarse en la última llamada. Castle parecía menos apesadumbrado, diría que se sentía aliviado de oirla y parecía que estaba deseando contarle algo. Eso la animó por un segundo, pero se le pasó por la mente que esas podrían haber sido sus últimas palabras y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

- ¡Esposito! -gritó sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía al lado -. Perdona. Quiero saber qué hay en ese maldito bosque. Ni flora ni fauna. Sólo caminos, casas, ese tipo de cosas.

- Entendido. A la orden. -dijo justo antes de salir corriendo.

Se cruzó de brazos y se mordió una uña mientras intentaba sintetizar la información. La actitud de Rick había cambiado... ¿Y si Castle iba por buen camino? ¿Y si había sido capaz de encontrar algo? Hizo una señal para que Ryan se acercara.

- Vigila movimientos en las cuentas de Castle. - le dijo en voz baja.

- Hecho.- y se fue.

Si Alexis era el objetivo real del secuestro quizás Rick había llegado a preparar un dinero para el rescate. Kate pensó que si su novio había llegado hasta ese punto, debía de ser gracias a alguno de sus conocidos. Ella recordaba que alguna novela de Derrick Storm estaba ambientada en Francia. Miró la pantalla del móvil que todavía tenía en la mano y marcó un número.

- Martha, soy Beckett.

La madre de Castle se alarmó y la detective le mintió diciéndole que no había novedades importantes.

- Martha, escucha necesito saber qué contanctos tiene Richard en París.


	2. Cabos Sueltos

Kate se sentó en la mesa de la sala en donde tenían toda la información de caso. No quería ni pararse a tomar un café porque sabía que si lo hacía recordaría cualquier tontería de Castle, y sentía que su coraza de poli no aguantaría mucho más.

Repasó todas las pistas recientes. Lo que más le chirriaba era el avión robado en París a un millonario ruso para ir a Bruselas a recoger a las chicas y llevarlas de vuelta a París. Habían sido unos ladrones muy considerados al dejar el avión en la misma ciudad de donde lo habían tomado prestado. Aunque tenía el informe que había conseguido Esposito de la interpol, ella necesitaba más información.

Y por otra parte ¿porqué Alexis era el objetivo de un secuestro internacional? El dinero no podía ser. A Castle no le iba mal, pero no era multimillonario.

- Beckett - dijo Ryan asomando la cabeza por al puerta con un informe en la mano en alto.

Tanto ella como su compañero llegaron a la conclusión de que Castle había estado reuniendo dinero de varias cuentas para tener una buena cantidad de efectivo.

- No sé Ryan, echando cuentas creo que con sólo este dinero y teniendo en cuenta las molestias que se han tomado los secuestradores... creo que después de cubrir gastos... sólo con que fueran media docena de personas, no tendrían nada más que un pellizco para darse un capricho.

- Yo opino igual. Pero si no es el dinero ¿qué puede ser lo que buscan?

Beckett dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación ensimismada, esperando encontrar una respuesta. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su concentración. Era la madre de Castle acompañada por un agente.

- ¡Martha! - dijo sorprendida - No hacía falta que vinieras personalmente, hubiésemos enviado a alguien.

-Querida, no puedo quedarme quieta y además, así me siento útil. - dijo entragándole las agendas. - Es todo lo que he encontrado. Si Richard tiene un contacto importante en París debe estar ahí apuntado.

- Muchas gracias, Martha. - dijo con un rayo de esperanza.

Entregó una agenda a Ryan y otra se la quedó ella, ambos se sentaron en la mesa para echar un vistazo rápido. Martha se quedó observando la cantidad de fotografías y papeles que había en la mesa de reuniones. Al ver las fotos de Alexis le dio un vuelco el corazón. Apartó la vista y entonces se le congeló la sangre al ver los retratos robot. Cogió uno de ellos y lo observó con la boca abierta.

-¿Martha? - fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Beckett antes de que la madre de Castle se desmayara.


	3. Un giro inesperado

- ¿Estás segura, Martha? - le preguntó Beckett son suavidad, tras haber mantenido una charla íntima después de que la madre de su novio recuperara la consciencia.

Estaban ellas dos solas en la sala de espera. Martha acurrada en un sillón con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y Kate en frente de ella, sentada en el filo de una silla con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas. Tomó aire antes de contestar.

- Querida, llevo más de cuarenta años intentando llenar el vacío que me dejó.

Echó un vistazo al retrato robot del hombre mayor de pelo blanco que según le había contado Beckett torturó al secuestrador de su nieta.

- No pasa un día en el que no me acuerde de él. Es como si hubiese pasado ayer. Es él. Es el padre de Richard.

Kate le tendió la caja de Kleenex, le acarició un hombro para intentar sosegarla, le dio las gracias y se disculpó para seguir investigando.

Lamentablemente Martha no tenía ningún dato relevante del padre de Castle que pudiese dar alguna pista. Kate observó los retratos y sin querer empezó a buscar algún rasgo físico que compartieran Rick y el hombre del retrato robot.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza que lo único que había oído del padre de su novio, fue de una doble agente de la CIA que resultó ser una rusa de la KGB. Comentó que el padre había movido hilos en la CIA para que Richard tuviese acceso a información para documentar sus novelas. La tipa esa podía haberles mentido y además, ya estaba muerta.

Su cerebro se puso en marcha. Buscó el informe forense sobre el secuestrador torturado por el hombre canoso. Lo leyó otra vez. Finalmente prefirió llamar a Lanie para confirmar más detalles.

- Sólo he visto ese tipo de torturas en profesionales a la vieja usanza. Sin herramientas sofisticadas como ahora. Sólo unos alicates, unas agujas, un cuchillo, unas cerillas... - le explicó Lanie.

- Me hago una idea. Y en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo de eficaces?

- 12. En serio, te aseguro que el secuestrador dijo todo lo que sabía antes de que acabaran con él.

- Eso era lo que quería saber. Una vez más, gracias Lanie.

- Kate, espera...

- Estoy bien, Lanie.-dijo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, como si decirlo en alto hiciese que fuese cierto.

- De acuerdo, campeona, pero si quieres hablar, ya sabes.

Kate respiró para volver a concentrarse. Así que esa zorra de la KGB no mentía después de todo. El padre de Castle es un agente de la CIA. Y muy bueno, si a su edad estaba todavía vivito y coleando, pensó. Seguramente ya estaba en la CIA durante la guerra fría. Quizás no era casualidad tanto ruso, despues de todo.


	4. Punto de inflexión

En un momento de debilidad estuvo a punto de volver a intentar comunicar con Castle. Pero entonces recordó que Espo aún no le había informado sobre ese bosque. Se levantó para mirar hacia su mesa, pero no estaba.

En ese momento Ryan se acercó con información fresca, por la cara que traía parecía importante.

- El único francés interesante es este tal Gastón... no sé como se pronuncia esto, pero googleando he averiguado que trabaja para el ministerio de defensa francés - Ryan le entregó un informe

Beckett le echó un rápido vistazo a la ficha.

- ¿Y el resto de franceses? - preguntó ella.

- Francesas - corrigió Ryan- Actrices y modelos de hace unos años.

Ryan vio como la detective puso cara de poker, aunque él diría que la vena de la frente se le estaba hinchando. Salió disparada gritando "¡Buen trabajo, Ryan!".

Beckett corrió hacia el despacho de la capitana Gates para pedirle que intentara acelerar la investigación a través del contacto de Castle. Cuando llegó vio a través del cristal que Gates y Esposito estaban reunidos. Ambos se encontraban de pie, serios y cabizbajos. No hablaban. Antes de que a la detective le diese tiempo de llamar a la puerta la capitana la vio y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

- Gracias señor. Permiso urgente para... - Beckett se calló al ver cómo la miraban.

Malas noticias, seguro.

Pasó un segundo que a ella se le hizo eterno.

- ¿Señor? ¿Espo? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó mirando de uno a otro, esperando que alguien dijese algo.

- En ese bosque, Kate... parece que ha habido un enfrentamiento.-dijo Javier, pero se calló incapaz de seguir.

- ...¿Y? - dijo Beckett mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Gates y Esposito vieron cómo a la detective hacía un esfuerzo por no gesticular aguantándo todas sus emociones en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Han encontrado cadaveres. Estamos esperando la descripción de los cuerpos.- dijo finalmente Gates.

En ese momento Kate sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y una presión insoportable en la cabeza que la obligó a retroceder unos tambaleantes pasos y apoyarse en la pared. Se encogió, se sujetó la cabeza por las sienes con ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

Cuando tanto la capitana, Espo y ella misma creía que iba a derrumbarse, sacó fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, abrió los ojos y una sola lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- ¡Maldito seas, Castle! - dijo dando un golpe en la pared con el puño, que hizo temblar la persiana de láminas.

Otra cosa no, pero transformar cualquier emoción en rabia se le daba muy bien.


	5. Tensión

La capitana reaccionó con entereza, porque era lo que le exigía su cargo de jefa de comisaría, aunque compartía el mal trago que estaba pasando su detective.

Esposito, más consciente del infierno que estaba viviendo su compañera hizo un amago de intentar consolarla de algún modo. Alzó una mano para darle unas palmaditas en el brazo, pero se quedó a medio camino.

Kate Beckett se concentró en morderse la uña mirando a un punto perdido en el suelo. Le pitaban los oídos, respiró profundamente un par de veces y se vovió a erguir, preparada para la batalla.

- Espo, entretén a la madre de Castle, por favor. No está acostumbrada a esto. Que no se entere de nada.- dijo en tono ausente.

- A sus órdenes. - respondió Javi justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Se quedó a solas con la capitana. En ese momento Victoria Gates pensó que igual que Beckett llegó a detective antes que ella, si quería, tenía materia para convertirse en capitán mucho antes que ella.

Una alerta de mensajes apareció en el monitor del equipo de Gates. Era la información que estaban esperando de la Interpol.

No había fotos, sólo la descripción de los cuerpos encontrados en un inglés técnico y escueto. Kate clavó los ojos en la pantalla. El cerebro le funcionaba a toda máquina. Leyó por su cuenta a la velocidad del rayo, mientras Gates leía los datos en voz alta.

Las víctimas eran todo hombres, así que Alexis estaba descartada.

Todos menos uno llevaban equipación militar profesional y compartían rasgos de hombres curtidos en guerras, como cicatrices y tatuajes.

Con el último hombre aguantó la respiración porque iba con abrigo, pero era descrito con barba y pelo rizado canoso.

La detective cerró los ojos antes de que la capitana hubiera terminado de leer.

Era increíble, pero una vez más había recobrado las esperanzas ¡Castle no estaba ente los cadaveres!

- Gracias a Dios- dijo Gates cuando acabó de leer.

Miró a Beckett y se sorprendió al verla en un mar de lágrimas sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad.


	6. Resurgir

Kate devoraba con ansia los restos de comida china que quedaban de la noche anterior ¿o eran de hace dos?, no tenía ni idea. Apenas había dormido en los últimos días. Unas cabezadas en el sofá de la comisaría y el café expresso doble era lo que la mantenía a flote.

El nudo que había tenido estos días en el estómago se había relajado lo suficiente como para dejar pasar los primeros bocados y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta.

Antes de asaltar la nevera del office de la comisaría había estado hablando con su capitana de sus últimas deducciones sin comprometer información demasiado personal. Ahora estaba repasando mentalmente la conversación que habían mantenido en el despacho hace unos minutos.

Le había dicho a Gates que por la forma de torturar sospechaba que el hombre del retrato robot podría ser un profesional de la CIA.

- ¿Por qué de la CIA, detective? - preguntó la capitana extrañada.

- Parece alguien de la vieja escuela y de los nuestros.- fue lo único que dijo Kate intentando parecer convincente.

Gates suspiró y miró unos informes. No tenían la certeza de que fuese cierto, pero tampoco ninguna prueba que dijese lo contrario.

- Además, capitana, ¿no le parece muy extraño que tomaran prestado ese avión en Paris? Mire, todo el personal del dueño del avión parece normal, pero hay un piloto habitual de ese millonario ruso que tiene un historial militar impoluto y está sobrecualificado para su puesto.

Gates se quitó las gafas mientras miraba a Beckett, sorprendida por la capacidad de recuperación de la detective, que, salvo por el rimmel corrido había vuelto a centrarse en el caso como si nada.

-¿Está sugiriendo... que ese piloto podría ser un miembro protegido por el gobierno ruso, alguien de la antigua KGB, por ejemplo?

Kate asintió con la cabeza. Ella intuía que Alexis era la moneda de cambio de algún asunto pendiente del padre de Castle y algún agente ruso. Pero no podía exponérselo a la capitana sin desvelar el parentesco.

- Bueno, suponiendo que fuera un ajuste de cuentas entre espías, detective, ¿que tiene que ver la hija del señor Castle en todo esto? - preguntó Gates intentado cuadrar las cosas.

Beckett intentó poner cara de pocker, para mentir a su jefa.

- Ya conoce a Castle, señor. Quizás cuando estuvo informándose para sus novelas de espías hizo algo que enfadó a alguien de la KGB.

La capitana vovió a suspirar.

- Quizás el contacto de Castle en París pueda aclararnos algo, señor. - dijo Beckett intentando despertar el interés de su jefa.

Gates empezó a dudar. Beckett sólo estaba haciendo conjeturas y no quería dejarse llevar por corazonadas, pero estaban quedándose sin pistas.

En ese momento llegó más información de la Interpol. Ambas se inclinaron para leer la pantalla.

- ¡Qué me aspen! - exclamó Gates- Dicen que las pistas indican que en el incidente del bosque había un único tirador y hay huellas de un vehículo que abandonó el lugar.

- Tuvo que ser un profesional para poder acabar con todos, señor- puntualizó la detective.

Gates la miró. La intuición de Beckett era lo único que tenía para seguir tirando del hilo. En su mano estaba la decisión. Miró a la detective, parecía agotada, y no era para menos.

- Vaya a comer algo, detective. Una no llega a capitán sin tener algún contancto en las altas esferas.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de mandarla a la cocina, mientras cogía el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas.


	7. Optimismo

La detective aún estaba rebañando uno de los cartones de comida china cuando la madre de Castle entró en el office. Estaba tan concentrada intentando coger el último tallarín que no la vio hasta que se sentó frente a ella.

- ¡Martha! - dijo Kate sorprendida - ¿aún por aquí?

- Ay, no sé cómo Richard aguanta tantas horas entre gente corriendo de aquí para allá en este sitio tan... funcional. - comentó disgustada.

- El Feng Shui no se lleva en los edificios estatales. Tranquilizaría a los sospechosos. - dijo Kate mientras se llevaba a la boca el último tallarín que tanto le había costado atrapar.

Beckett notó cómo Martha se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos en silencio. Castle hacía lo mismo. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordarlo.

- Humor policial. - dijo Kate para romper el silencio.

- Menos mal, querida, - dijo aliviada - algo me dice que tienes una intuición.

Kate le sonrió pero puso cara de extrañeza frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo veo en tu mirada - dijo Martha con complicidad haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La detective se quedó pensativa. ¿Tanto se le notaba?. Cuando pensaba en Castle era como si se alejaran los nubarrones en un día gris para que entrara la luz del Sol. Junto a él se sentía capaz de todo. No era consciente que se le notara.

-No sé cómo lo hacéis, - dijo Kate, la madre de Castle la escuchaba atentamente - tanto tú como Ca... _Rick_ tenéis esa fuerza optimista, contagiosa...

Dejó la comida a un lado y cogió una mano de Martha.

- ...y que me llena de vida - dijo Kate conteniendo la emoción.

Martha le devolvió el apretón y guardó silencio. La detective era tan diferente a cualquier mujer con la que su hijo hubiera salido antes...

- Richard... me llena de vida, Martha. - dijo tímidamente.

- Y tú a él, querida. - le sonrió.

- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó sinceramente mirándole a los ojos - A veces pienso que sólo sirvo para machacar su espíritu de niño grande.

Martha sonrió y le apretó la mano.

- Eso es lo que Richard necesita, querida - Kate la miró extrañada - alguien que lo mantenga con los pies en la tierra, que lo acerque a la realidad. Si no él se quedaría viviendo en su mundo de fiestas y ferraris.

La detective se quedó pensativa. Tenía sentido lo que decía Martha. Desde luego nada más cercano a la cruda realidad que una detective de homicidios.

A través de la ventana vio a Esposito atravesar la sala corriendo. Beckett se irguió alarmada, Martha volvió la cabeza. Una señal de Javi llevándose la mano derecha a la oreja asomándose por la puerta, bastó para que la detective le entendiera y saliese corriendo detrás de él sin mediar palabra.

La madre de Castle también les siguió más atrás a paso ligero.


	8. Un padre

Kate entró como un rayo en la sala en donde todos la estaban esperando, con los del FBI y la capitanan Gates en primer plano.

Se lanzó sobre el teléfono de la mesa, que tenía una luz de llamada en espera y antes de recuperar aliento, contestó.

- Detective -respiró- Beckett. - Se quedó a la escucha jadeando, más por la ansiedad que por el esfuerzo físico.

Una vocecilla en inglés con un acento y que apenas se oía le respondió. No entendió nada, pero oyó como si el auricular pasara de manos.

-¡Beckett! - oyó desde la otra línea, con el mismo tono que la gente usa para gritar '¡Ha sido niño!'

-... ¿Ca... -tomó aire- ¿Castle? - dijo ella con el mismo tono que se usa para preguntar '¿Estás seguro?'

Todos en la sala se quedaron congelados a la espera de que la detective les confirmara lo que acababa de decir. Observaron como en unos segundos Beckett pasaba de tener el ceño fruncido a esbozar una sonrisa con los ojos iluminados. Su mirada se encontró con la de Martha, que entraba por ese momento por la puerta, asustada.

- ¡Espera Castle! ¡os pongo en manos libres! - dijo la detective.

Pulsó un botón y dio un paso atrás, el teléfono se convirtió en una máquina parlanchina.

- ...cuedo. ¡Hola comisaría 12! ¡Aquí Richard Castle con su preciosa hija! ¡Sanos y salvos! Di algo Alexis...

- ¡Hola a todos desde París!

La sala se convirtió en un galimatías de saludos y vítores. Kate le hizo una señal a la madre de Castle para que se acercara.

-¡Castle! - gritó Kate dirigiéndose al teléfono para hacerse oir- ¡Está aquí tu madre!

- ¡Richard!¡Alexis! - gritó Martha completamente emocionada.

- ...Madre, no grites tanto, que te hemos oído por la ventana- bromeó él.

- ¡Abuela!¡Te quiero mucho! - oyó decir a Alexis.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, querida! Y al loco de tu padre también, ¡Que remedio!

El comentario provocó risas entre los allí presentes.

- Vale, entendido, madre. Perdón. Perdón por haberme comportado como... bueno ¡como yo soy!

También arrancó unas cuantas risas.

La capitana Gates, que se había mantenido convenientemente al margen, intervino.

-¡Señor Castle! - el tono sereno de Gates calmó el ambiente.

- ¡Oh! Capitana Gates. Perdón señor, perdón, perdón, per...

- ¡Señor Castle, atienda! - le cortó. El silencio más absoluto reinó en la sala.

- ...

- Señor Castle. Quiero que sepa que el equipo ha estado trabajando dia y noche para seguir sus sutiles pisadas de elefante al otro lado del charco. Le ordeno que se disculpe ante la detective Beckett como un hombre debe hacer. En privado.

A Beckett le sonó rarísimo lo que acababa de decir Gates. Hasta se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese sospechar algo, pero puso cara de pocker. Al otro lado de la línea Castle no se atrevía a hablar.

-Y una cosa más, señor Castle.

- ...¿señor?

- Enhorabuena.

- Gracias, señor.


	9. Un hombre

Beckett oía el burbujear de la máquina de café y disfrutaba de la sencillez de realizar una tarea cotidiana como no lo había hecho en días. Estaba sola en el office. Había dejado a Castle hablando por el teléfono a grito pelao con Espo y Ryan, lanzándose puyas entre ellos, como siempre hacían.

Respiró profundamente y miró a través de la ventana. La gente revoloteaba de un lado a otro de la sala diáfana, dándose la enhorabuena unos a otros. El secuestro había finalizado, pero ella aún pensaba en llegar al fondo del asunto. Ahora no era el momento de atosigar a preguntas a Alexis y a Castle, habría que esperar a su regreso.

Sonó su móvil. Número oculto. Contestó automáticamente.

- Beckett.

- ... Kate...- oyó, captando la dulzura y el nerviosismo en su voz

- Castle - respondió en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a cerrar las puertas del office.

- Kate, perdona lo que te he hecho pasar, perdóname, de verdad... - empezó a explicarse él profundamente arrepentido.

- No, Castle, no. - le interrumpió ella rápidamente, en un tono más seco del que ella hubiese querido.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, el aroma del café inundó su cuerpo, la boca se le hizo agua.

- Kate, Kate, Kate, compréndeme - siguió el queriéndose explicar.

- Castle. Escucha. No te tengo que perdonar nada. -dijo más serena.

- Pero... - quiso continuar él.

- Mira Castle, no estoy enfadada. No sé qué... monstruo os pensáis que soy.

- Pero Gates dijo...

- Pero Gates nada, Castle. Escucha, desde luego que hace una hora te hubiese... - Beckett apretó los labios y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Estampado contra la pared? - le ayudó él.

- Por ejemplo, sí. - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez.

- Lo siento, Kate. - dijo avergonzado.

- Pero... - continuó ella mientras cogía el café y se sentaba en una mesita alta.

- Oh, hay un 'pero', gracias a Dios.- dijo Rick teatralmente en voz baja.

- Pero ahora, Castle, la felicidad que siento al saber que tú y Alexis estáis bien me compensa con creces todo lo que he pasado.

-...

- Además, una de las cosas más admirables de tí es esa capacidad de amar a los tuyos con esa pizca de.. locura. No sería justo que yo tuviera que perdonarte por unas de las cualidades que más me gusta de tí.

-...

Contempló la taza de café humeante.

- ¿Castle? - preguntó confusa.

- ... Siempre impresionándome, detective Beckett - dijo él cuando recuperó el aire.

Kate rió. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle, besarle... Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle ¿qué había hecho? ¿cómo lo había conseguido?. Había estado reprimiendo tantos sentimientos durante los últimos días... Gracias a Dios todo había terminado bien. De repente brotaron las lágrimas de sus ojos, una a una, era como dejar fluir su mente a través de ellas, para aliviar la presión.

- Kate... ¿sigues ahí?

- ... Vuelve pronto... Rick. - dijo ella con la voz más serena que pudo.

Él debió de captar el tono de emoción y urgencia porque también tardó en contestar y cuando lo hizo a penas pudo contener la emoción al decir:

- Ahora mismo voy, Kate... ahora mismo.


	10. Impaciencia

Kate contempló la pancarta que había ayudado a colocar a Martha. "Welcome home" decía.

- Lo mejor querida, es que sirve tanto como para un secuestro como para una operación de apendicitis. - dijo la madre de Castle desde la cocina.

Ella rió y le dio la razón. La anaranjada luz del atardecer invadía el salón del loft. Ella sin embargo hacía un par de horas que se había levantado. Castle y Alexis habían salido de madrugada hora local de París. Llegarían por la tarde a NY y en ayunas así que Martha había encontrado la escusa perfecta para preparar un super desayuno.

Recibió un mensaje corto de Castle desde el aeropuerto. Habían aterrizado. No habían querido que fuera a buscarles y casi mejor, porque esperar en el aeropuerto era peor que esperar en casa. A pesar de ello a Kate se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Se notó la espalda dolorida y no era de extrañar. Después de hablar anoche con Castle por teléfono llegó por e-mail un informe de la embajada en el que se explicaba la versión oficial del rescate. No cuadraba con lo que en la comisaría habían logrado deducir con tanto esfuerzo, así que por amor propio Beckett se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada repasando el caso.

Cuando Gates llegó a primera hora de la mañana y se la encontró medio dormida en su escritorio, le ordenó que se fuera a casa. Había caído como un tronco en su cama y había dormido hasta bien entrada la tarde de un tirón. De no ser por una llamada de Martha que le anunciaba los planes de bienvenida a Richard y a Alexis hubiese seguido durmiendo esperando a que Castle la despertara aporreando la puerta de su apartamento.

Decidió llamar a comisaría para hacer tiempo y de paso enterarse de lo último que hubiesen averiguado.

_- Yo_

- Espo, soy Beckett.

- Vaaaaya, la detective que lleva el horario de Drácula - se mofó Javi.

- Si alguna vez tengo sed de sangre serás el primero en mi lista - le replicó ella con guasa - ¿Alguna novedad?

- ¿Alguna dices? Uf, has elegido un mal día para dormir.

- Cuéntame... -dijo impaciente.

- Vale. Las noticias oficiales desde Francia hablan de un intento de robo esta noche en el Palais Le Bon de París. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero mira en las redes sociales... Te envío un vídeo.

Kate vio en una grabación de calidad bastante decente cómo se oían unas explosiones en la noche Parisiense, seguido de unos ruidos de tiros. La persona que grababa hizo zoom y se vieron destellos dentro de un palacete. Después de unos minutos se hizo el silencio absoluto.

-¿Un robo?¡Eso era un asalto! - dijo la detective.

- Ya lo creo que era un asalto... Espera Beckett que pongo el manos libres...

- Ey, Beckett - dijo Ryan - adivina quien es el propietario de la mansión supuestamente robada.

- Déjame adivinar ¿el billonario ruso? - dijo Kate frustrada.

- ¡Bingo! - contestó Kevin.

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón ¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido?

- Maldita sea, estaba delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo - dijo frotándose la frente con la mano.

- ¡Ey! No te tortures, a agua pasada todo parece más fácil. No teníamos ninguna razón para vigilar las propiedades de ese ruso.

Eso era cierto, además no hubiesen conseguido una orden de registro basándose sólo en conjeturas.

- En fin, chicos, ¿está Gates por ahí?

Ryan y Esposito se giraron disimuladamente para mirar el despacho de la capitana. Se la encontraron de pie hablando por teléfono gesticulando y con cara de mala uva.

- Está... muy ocupada, Beckett. -contestó Espo muy serio.

- Sí, al parecer un pajarito le ha dicho que el jefe de operaciones especiales de la CIA hizo un viaje relámpago a París. -explicó Ryan.

- ¿De verdad?¡Entonces íbamos bien encaminados! - exclamó la detective.

- Pero... -dijo Espo.

- ¿Pero? - replicó Beckett confusa.

- Pero oficialmente -explicó Ryan- nadie ha reconocido nada. Es más FBI, CIA y NS han ratificado la versión que nos llegó de la Interpol. La que asegura que los gendarmes encontraron a la hija de Castle en un edificio de oficinas abandonado gracias a un oportuno y misterioso testigo que tienen bajo custodia, y que no hay rastro de los secuestradores.

- Huele a pufo -dijo Beckett enfadada.

- Apesta -dijo Espo impotente.

- A lo mejor Castle nos puede aclarar algo cuando llegue -dijo Ryan intentando apaciguarlos.

-¡Ja! Castle nos dirá que fue él quien rescató a Alexis armado con su narrativa y perspicacia - dijo Beckett sin ganas de seguir dándole vueltas.

- Nos chivaremos de lo que has dicho - dijo Espo de broma.

Kate se rió y se despidió de ellos, prometiendo que se pasarían por ahí en cuanto pudieran.

En ese momento Martha entró corriendo en el despacho.

-Querida, espero que sepas algo de repostería porque tengo un bizcocho en el horno desde hace una hora que parece una sopa.

-Sí, claro, vamos a ver... - dijo Kate mientras se levantaba e intentaba hacer memoria de los programas matutinos que veía cuando era estudiante y estaba de resaca...


	11. Apoteosis

Un cosquilleo en la nuca despertó a Kate.

Tras unos segundos de aturdimiento cobró consciencia de dónde estaba.

Se encontraba en su cama, en su apartamento, la luz del sol aún entraba por la ventana. El cosquilleo que la había despertado era la respiración de Castle, que la tenía abrazada cubriéndole la espalda. Él también dormía. Era lo normal después de haber hecho el amor hasta caer exhaustos. Kate se acurrucó buscando el calor de su piel, de tal manera que sus cuerpos desnudos se amoldaron como dos cucharas.

Un ronquido inoportuno de Rick en su oreja rompió el romanticismo de la escena. Ella dio un brinco y se incorporó. Él también se despertó. Medio adormilado abrió los ojos y la vio sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda, dispuesta a levantarse. Una preciosa vista que todo hombre querría encontrar al levantarse.

- Ven aquííííí.- dijo alargando el brazo y rodeándole la cintura para que no se moviera.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se volvió. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

- Mmm. No salgas a correr hoy. Es muy temprano. - dijo él adormilado y manteniéndola a su lado.

- Castle, no es 'temprano', hace unas horas que aterrizaste, será el Jet Lag - le contestó riéndose y volviendo a la cama junto a él, esta vez cara a cara.

- ¿Mmmm? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo!... Viciosiiiilla. Dijiste a mi madre y a Alexis que teníamos que ir a la comisaría pero en vez de eso me trajiste aquí.

- Bueno, es que... - se miraron. Él sonreía pícaramente, ella sonreía vergonzosamente.

- Si alguien se entera de que pusiste las sirenas para saltarte semáforos en rojo vas a tener problemas, detective.- dijo apartándole un mechón de pelo.

- Sobra decir que era una emergencia policial.- le contestó acariciándole con el dedo índice su mentón.

- Lo noté cuando casi me obligaste a poseerte en las escaleras - dijo inclinando la cabeza, ella se rió recordándolo - por cierto, creo que se cayeron algunos libros al fregadero de la cocina. ¡Esos escalones son un peligro!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplándose como dos enamorados. Él fascinado por su melena leonada algo revuelta, su blanca sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos color café. Ella estaba absorta en su masculina mirada llena de matices y su sonrisa de pillo, que se tornó aún más juguetona cuando él deslizó sus dedos por su clavícula y continuó lentamente hasta rozarle un pezón con una suavidad estremecedora.

Kate pensó que lo cierto era que tenían que pasarse por la comisaría, aunque también pensó que podían dejarlo para más tarde.

Castle dirigió ahora su mano hacia las piernas, recorriendo la parte interna de los muslos de ella y subiendo hacia arriba hasta que sintió su húmedo calor, momento en el que Kate cerro fuertemente las piernas para sentir su mano y evitar que se escapara. Le agarró el brazo y movió las caderas para sentir más placer. Él sintió la fuerza con la que le agarraba, vio cómo cerraba los ojos y abría la boca para respirar profundamente. Observarla era MUY excitante.

Él quería unirse a la fiesta. Al menos mentalmente, porque su dolorido cuerpo no daba para más después de los días que había pasado. Ya había tenido suerte de haber estado a la altura hace un rato.

-Veo que no te vas a conformar con una vez... - le susurró Rick al oído.

Ella obviamente no estaba para conversaciones y gimió como única respuesta.

- Mmmm... eres tan endiabladamente sexy - siguió susurrando.

Kate continuó gimiendo con cada movimiento de la experta y descarada mano de Castle.

- ... salvaje ... insaciable...

Con un suave movimiento de caderas ella le sugirió que avanzara a zonas más recónditas...

- ... como en nuestra primera noche...

Castle apartó la mano de repente, provocando que ella abriese los ojos contrariada.

Él la miraba, muy serio.

- _¡QUÉ!_ - exclamó ella aturdida.

- ...Dime que me crees- dijo él secamente.

- _¿¡QUÉ!?_ - volvió a exclamar Kate.

La voz de Castle se puso en modo narrador:

- _"El padre de la bella joven secuestrada tiende una trampa a los curtidos espías y... en la confusión provocada por una explosión, tiene la templanza de detonar un reloj espía 'superchulo'..."_ - dijo con voz aguda - _"... y emprender junto a su hija una huida a través de las nocturnas calles de París... logrando así... salvar sus vidas."_

Tras recitar el párrafo, se quedó mirándola sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

En ese momento Kate sintió como si una parte de su cerebro que había estado dormida, se despertara. Lo vio claro por primera vez en su vida.

Lo amaba.

Quería a Richard Castle como nunca pensó ella que podía querer a un hombre.

Levantó la mano y le acarició la cara, el pelo... sabía que este momento quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria. Pero como decir el primer "te quiero" en la cama no era su estilo, lo que dijo fue:

- Te creo, Richard Castle.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, él se percató de que las mejillas de Kate se habían sonrojado, pero no dijo nada. Por la rotundidad de la respuesta dedujo que no le estaba mintiendo para que continuara así que...

- ¡Premio para la señorita! - dijo alegremente.

Entonces sonrió, se inclinó para besarle sensualmente en la boca y volvió a deslizar su mano provocándole un nuevo gemido que quedó ahogado por sus juguetonas lenguas.

Kate se apartó para verle la cara, jadeante, le faltaba el aire. Ahí estaba él. Contemplándola con su dura y masculina mirada, sin perderse un sólo detalle. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada. Nunca lo había visto tan sexy. Nunca lo había deseado tanto.

Él siguió estimulándola con sus fuertes dedos, ella le tenía agarrada la mano firmemente para que no le volviera a hacer la misma jugada. Gemía. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Gemía. Él la besaba, ella enseguida lo apartaba. Jadeaba. Quería contacto visual. Aguantaba la respiración. Se le cerraban los ojos, pero los volvía a abrir. Movía las piernas. Su cuerpo estaba invadido por el calor del deseo. Se dejó llevar. Gritó y volvió a gritar.

Castle paró sorprendido y se miró la entrepierna. Ahí estaba. Increíble. Kate miró también, jadeante. Se miraron el uno al otro y ella asintió con la cabeza. Rick se lanzó a por un condón que se puso él mismo con rapidez y facilidad mientras ella no dejaba de desearle más y más.

Ahora le tocaba a él encima. Se colocó. Se miraron. Se besaron, brevemente, porque Kate le apartó para mirarle a los ojos. Él comprendió el juego. Quería ser consciente de que era ÉL quien le estaba haciendo el amor. Sin dejar de mirarla la encontró, se deslizó y finalmente empujó. Sendos gritos invadieron la habitación. Juego de caderas. Embestidas. Suaves y profundas. Rápidas y superficiales. Delicadeza. Furia. Ternura. Pasión. Miradas encontradas. Gritos al unísono. Calor. Mucho calor. Urgencia. Músculos tensos. Mucha urgencia. Ahora sí. Ojos cerrados. Estallidos y gritos a la par. Estallidos. Estallidos. Estallidos...

Ambos, jadeando, vuelven a buscar la mirada del otro. Sudando. Temblando. Mareados. Felices.

Sonríen. Se abrazan. Se acurrucan. Unos segundos.

Unos minutos.

Paz.

Tranquilidad.

Y vuelven a quedarse dormidos.

* * *

FIN

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores y reviewers. Se me ha echo corto el escribir la historia, espero que a vosotros se os haya echo corto el leerla. :)_

_También quiero dar las 'gracias' a los guionistas de 'Hunt' por dejar tantas lagunas en mi cabeza que tuve que ponerme a escribir. ¿Lo harían a propósito?_

_A ver si para la próxima temporada vemos a Beckett en su moto y a Castle con camisas de su talla. Mientras tanto aquí me quedo... buscando inspiración para más fanfics. :)_


End file.
